Kost
by QwertAT
Summary: canda,tawa,senang,sedih,galau,lapar,kenyang&pertengkaran dihadapi bersama-sama,mungkin itu adalah gambaran dari anak kost-an. ga tau lagi,,,intinya tokohnya all member super junior and exo..


**Kost-an**

 **Main cast: Lee Dong Hae(Super Junior), Kim Ryeo Wook(Super Junior), Cho Kyu Hyun(Super Junior), Do Kyung Soo(EXO),Byun Baek Hyun(EXO) Park Chan Yeol(EXO).**

 **Cast: all member Super Junior and all member EXO**

 **Genre: Humor,parody,friendship,brothership,family**

 **Summary: canda,tawa,senang,sedih,galau,lapar,kenyang, & pertengkaran dihadapi bersama-sama.**

 **Story by: uchihasekarada(_ _)**

 **Kost-an: Pencarian**

"cari dimana lagi ya..?'' tanya Chanyeol pada teman kurcacinya(Baekhyun).

"ga tau,,,gw kan bukan warga sini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

" ya,,,,,, gw juga bukan warga sini kali." Balas Chanyeol sambil membenarkan topi yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"gimana kalo kita istirahat dulu? Disana ada es cendol,mau ga?" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk tukang es cendol yang sedang selfie di bawah pohon.

"mau, tapi lu yang bayar ya.?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, semanis-manisnya Chanyeol.

" ya enggak,,, bayar sendiri dong.."ucap Baekhyun sambil jalan menuju tukang es cendol meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"dih,,,, dari tadi ongkos naik angkot, gw kan yang bayar?"ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun berhenti. Mematung, semua seakan berhenti bagi yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya,mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bagaikan mendapat wanita pujaannya (yang baca)

"lu traktir gw es cendol sama mie ayam ok?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Menghela nafas berat,akhirnya Baekhyun mengaguk dengan pasrah " oke,gw yang bayar".

"oke,,, ayo kesana,, palli,palli…."seru Chanyeol seperti anak kecil dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dalam kepasrahan(?).

Chanyeol berlari dengan semangat menuju tukang es cendol. Dengan kaki panjangnya Chanyeol mudah untuk lari dan sampai pada tukang es cendol duluan. Sementara Baekhyun? Baekhyun hanya berjalan dengan pasrah,lemas tanpa tenaga.

"bang,, es cendolnya dua ya,,,,," teriak Chanyeol tepat di telinga kiri tukang es cendol.

"woi!jangan teriak dong! Gw juga denger kali!" ucap tukang es cendol sambil mengusap-ngusap telinga kirinya.

"khe….he….he,….." bukannya meminta maaf Chanyeol justru tertawa nista.

"ketawa lagi. Ni anak ga tau sopan santun ya?"ucap tukang es cendol yang mulai meracik es cendol pesanan Chanyeol.

"maaf bang,,, mianhe.." wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah,dari ceria dengan aura hangat sehangat terik sinar matahari menjadi suram sesuram makam.

"eh,lu orang mana?"tanya tukang es cendol mulai penasaran.

"emang kanapa bang?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"kagak ape-ape. Cuma jarang liat aja muka kayak kalian berdua ini." Ucap tukang es cendol sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"kita dari planet Megatobian bang…"ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan diri dan segera membenarkan ikatan tali sepatu yang longgar.

"apa?planet megatobian?" heran tuakang es cendol.

"iya"/"bukan" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"eh? Jadi kalian dari mana?" tanya tukang es cendol.

"Baekhyun kitakan dari planet megatobian?iya kan?"ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum aneh, yang hanya di mengerti oleh sahabatnya,Baekhyun.

"bukan,,, kita dari planet 51 masa lupa sama planet kelahiran lu,,?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum aneh, yang hanya di mengerti oleh sahabatnya Chanyeol.

" oh iya bener,,,, lupa,,khe,,,he,,he,," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas.

" kalian dari planet 51? Kok bisa bahasa bumi?" tanya tukang es cendol sambil menyondorkan 2 gelas es cendol.

"bisalah Bang…. Kitakan alien. Iyakan Baek?'' ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"masa sih kalian dari planet lain?"tanya tukang mie ayam ikut gabung obrolan antara tukang es cendol,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"iya bang,,,abang ga percaya?" tanya Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun sudah asik dengan es cendol pesanan Chanyeol.

"ga percaya…''jawan tukang mie ayam dan es cendol barengan.

"wah nantangin kita Chan…."ucap Baekhyun dengan santai dan masih fokus pada es cendol.

"iya nih,,," balas Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menyeruput es cendolnya.

"emangnya kalian bisa apa?" tanya tukang mie ayam mulai ga percaya.

"bang pesen mie ayamnya 2." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tukang mie ayam, Baekhyun justru memesan 2 mie ayam. Dan kalian tau,,, es cendol milik Baekhyun sudah habis+es batunya.[*haus ya bang,,,]

"oke,,," respon tukang mie ayam sambil jalan menuju gerobaknya.

"jadi,,,kalian punya kekuatan apa?'' tanya tukang es cendol melanjutkan rasa keponya.

"kekuatan?'' gunam Baekhyun mulai berfikir.

"wah,,,,jangan-jangan kalian ga punya kekuatan'' ucap tukang mie ayam sambil meracik bumbu mie ayam.

"punya kok.." ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"apa?"tanya tukang es cendol mulai duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"kita punya kekuatan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"iya,,, masa lupa sih?"ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti,namun Baekhyun lagi ga peka.

"emangnya kekuatan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan tukang es cendol yang kebetulan sama.

"wah…..kalian kompak kayak bapak dan anak,,atau jangan-jangan kalian ini keluarga?kayak ada ikatan batin aja.." ucap Chanyeol sambil cengir-cengir konyol.

"dih,,,,gw masih punya Appa yang lebih ganteng kali,,,"ucap Baekhyun.

"eh,,,gw juga masih punya anak yang lebih ganteng dari lo kali.."tak mau kalah tukang es cendol juga ikut angkat bicara.

"udah-udah,bapa sama anak jangan berantem,,,mending kita omongin kekuatan gw sama Baekhyun.."lerai Chanyeol karena takut masalah yang ia buat semakin panjang.

"ini jugakan jadi kayak gini gara-gara lu, Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun mulai sebel juga gara-gara Chanyeol.

"jadi,,,kalian punya kekuatan apa?dari tadi ga bilang-bilang"ucap tukang mie ayam mulai ga sabar sambil menyondorkan 2 mangkok mie ayam pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menerimanaya dengan senyuman.

"iya juga ya,,, gini deh,,gw perkenalkan diri dulu ya,,,"ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga dan juga cengiran lucunya. Tukang mie ayam & es cendol pun mengangguk antusias.

"aku Park Chan Yeol"ucap Chanyeol dengan suara tegas seperti Yoo Si Jin tokoh dalam serial Descendants of the sun.

"trus?"tanya tukang mie ayam dan disusul anggukan dari tukang es cendol.

"kan aku memperkenalkan diri,,,,gimana sih?"gerutu Chanyeol seperti anak kecil,tak lupa juga menggembungkan pipinya.

"oh,,,gitu. Yaudah kekuatannya apa?"tanya tukang es cendol dengan serius.

"Api."jawab Chanyeol sok serius+misterius.

"api?"heran tukang mie ayam & es cendol sambil menggaruk kepala Baekhyun(?).Chanyeol pun mengangguk sok serius.

"udah ah,,, Chanyeol ayo kita makan mie ayamnya dulu,keburu dingin."ucap Baekhyun mendudukan diri lagi di sebelah Chanyeol dan menyondorkan satu mangkok mie ayam pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menerimanya bersama anggukan.

"bener,,bang bentar ya,,Chanyeol mau makan mienya dulu ya,," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung melahap mie ayamnya dengan nikmat(*laper ya,,).

5 menit kemudian…..

"ah,,,enak mie ayamnya.."ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan menaruh mangkok mie ayam di sebelah gelas es cendolnya yang sudah habis juga.

"mie ayam nya enak,pas laper,di traktir lagi. Jadinya enak banget ya?" sindir Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit kesal "bang mangkok sama gelasnya di sini ya,,"sambung Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan menunjuk mangkok dan gelas miliknya juga Chanyeol.

"iya. Oh iya ya, jadi kalian punya kekuatan apa?" tanya tukang mie ayam menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

'ini orang ga ada kapoknya,nanyain trus. Gw kira udah lupa.' Pikir Baekhyun lumayan sebel juga.

"ya,,itu gw api."jawab Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membuka topinya dan membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang tertiup angin atau agak berantakan.

"trus knapa kalo api?"tanya tukang mie ayam lagi dan juga anggukan tukang es cendol.

"jadi,gw bisa mengendalikan api,mengatur api pokoknya yang tentang api,itu gw bisa bang,,"ucap Chanyeol bangga. Sementara Baekhyun, ia sudah mengaduk-ngaduk isi yang melihat teman kurcacinya mengaduk-ngaduk isi dompetnya pun mengerti bahwa Baekhyun kecopetan.

'gila,,,…gw kecopetan,, tapi gw kecopetan di mana? Gw harus bilang apa sama Chanyeol?mana gw yang traktir lagi,,gimana ini?Eomma tolongin,,,,"pikir Baekhyun dengan panik.

"es cendolnya 2 berarti 10000."ucap atau lebih tepatnya tagih tukang es cendol.

"mie ayamnya 2 itu 20000"lanjut tukang mie ayam.

"10000+20000. Berarti 30000 ya bang?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada anak TK, tukang mie ayam dan es cendol hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"tuh Baekhyun,denger ga?30000,,cepet bayar. Lu kan udah janji."ucap Chanyeol menyenggol tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol,,,"Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan kurcaci pun menenggok ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu melihat ke arah kurcaci(Baekhyun) sungguh mengenaskan,Namja yang biasanya tampan karena senyuman dan tawanya kini berubah,matanya berkaca-kaca,mukanya merah menahan tangis,bibirnya bergetar antara takut akan sesuatu dan menahan tangis.

"apa?cepet bayar.."ucap Chanyeol sok ga tau kalo Baekhyun kecopetan.

"tapi Chanye-'' belum sempat menghabiskan omongannya,Chanyeol sudah memotong omongan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sementara tukang mie ayam dan es cendol sudah bekerja lagi,melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"bang yang bayar dia ya,,"ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Chan-"

"wah!mangga jatuh!"teriak histeris Chanyeol memotong omongan Baekhyun lagi dan berlari ke arah pohon rambutan kerena disana ga ada pohon mangga,dan Chanyeol menghilang di balik pohon rambutan itu.

"mangga?perasaan disini ga ada pohon mangga"ucap tukang mie ayam yang sudah selesai melayani pelanggannya.

"tau,ga tinggi,ganteng,eh otaknya ga bener. Alien kecil ga ada kerjaan dasar."cerocos tukang es cendol. "oh iya,,mana uangnya?"tagih tukang es cendol lagi.

Bukanya menjawab Baekhyun justru menundukkan kepalanya yang ternyata menyembunyikan derasnya air mata. Perlahan tapi pasti,suara segukan akibat tangisan pun tak bisa di tahan lagi.

"hiks,,,,hiks,,,bang,,,hiks,,,Ekhyun,,Ekhyun ga bisa bayar,,hiks,,,gi-gimana dong…"ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah menyembunyikan suara tangisannya. Bagai mana pun juga Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak berumur 19 tahun yang kehilangan uang jajannya dan baru pindah kampus dari korea selatan ke Indonesia. Masalah bahasa,,salah satu orang tua Chanyeol juga Baekhyun adalah warga Indonesia,jadi sudah agak terbiasa bahasa Indonesia.(*siapa yang mau jadi adik kandungnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jawabnya di Riview ya,,,(^_^))

"knapa ga bisa bayar?kan tinggal kasih juga masih ada."ucap tukang es cendol menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh karena Baekhyun nangis.

"Ekhyun,,,ter-ternyata hiks.. ke-kecopetan…"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan.

"ulu,,,sayang…"ucap tukang mie ayam sambil menghampiri Baekhyun seolah ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun.

"kecopetan di mana?"tanya tukang es cendol antusias takutnya tukang copetnya berada di sekitar tempat jualannya.

"hiks….ga tau…"ucap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"kamu ke sini sama siapa?" tanya tukang mie ayam seperti menemukan anak balita yang tersesat.

"eh,,dia kan kesini bareng anak yang tinggi kayak tiang listrik itu. Gimana sih?"jawab tukang es cendol sebel.

"oh iya ya… tapi dia kemana? Kok lama banget ngambil mangga jatuhnya."heran tukang mi ayam.

'' tau, anak ga jelas"ucap tukang es cendol celingak celinguk [ nyari Chanyeol].

"ma-maaf bang,,,hiks,,, Ekhyun ga-ga bisa bayar,,hiks,,," ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"ya,,abang tau,,,bagaimana pun juga kamu masih anak-anak."ucap tukang mie ayam sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"ja-jadi hiks,, gi-gimana dong,,,"tanya Baekhyun yang mulai menatap tukang mie ayam dan es cendol.

"gini aja karena kamu ga bisa bayar,,gimana kalo kamu cuci mangkok aja ya?"ucap tukang mie ayam bijak.

"bener,,sama gelas abang juga…"ucap tukang es cendol.

"nyu-nyuci hiks,,,mangkok sa-sama gelas?"tanya Baekhyun dengan polos. Tukang mie ayam & es cendol pun mengangguk.

"cu-Cuma nyuci hiks,,hari ini?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"iya"jawab tukang mie ayam dan disusul anggukan tukang es cendol.

"ga-ga bisa gitu hiks,,, bagaimana pun juga abang kan rugi"ucap Baekhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Kini air matanya juga sudah tidak turun sederas tadi.

"ya, trus gimana?" tanya tukang mie ayam.

"gini aja hiks,,,gi-gimana kalo Ekhyun cuci mangkok hiks,,sama gelasnya selama hiks,,sebulan?"ucap Baekhyun yang masih sedikit sesegukan.

"em,,,,boleh deh"ucap tukang mie ayam dan anggukan tukang es cendol.

"ya udah, hiks,,nyuci mangkoknya di situ ya?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ember dan beberapa mangkok kotor di dekat gerobak tukang mie ayam. Tukang mie ayam pun mengangguk.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mencuci mangkok kotor milik tukang mie ayam sendirian. Sendirian? Iya, Baekhyun mencuci mangkok mie ayam sendirian. Apa kalian bertanya-tanya di mana Chanyeol? Jika iya yuk,,kita liat di balik pohon rambutan,disitu ada manusia yang menjelma menjadi tiang listrik sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci mangkok sendirian dengan antusias.

'gila anak itu,,, tanggung jawab banget sih, ga waktu kecil ga sekarang sama gw di posisinya mendingan kabur trus mijem uang trus balik lagi baru bayar.'batin Chanyeol. Akhirnya mau tak mau Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyian.

"nih bang,,,30000 kan?"ucap Chanyeol sambil menyondorkan uang 20000 dan 10000 pada tukang mie ayam.

"eh,iya bener. Woi! Ini 10000 lu"ucap tukang mie ayam dan memanggil tukang es cendol.

"oh iya, makasih,," balas tukang es cendol.

"Baek,,,ayo cari kost-an lagi."ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum polos pada Baekhyun.

"udah ngambil mangganya?"sindir Baekhyun sambil menyelesaikan 1 mangkok yang sedang di bilas air bersih.

"udah,,,"ucap Chanyeol sekena nya dan berjalan mendekati tukang mie yam dan es cendol.

"bang mau nanya dong. Kostan yang masih kosong di sekitar SM Unifersity ada ga?"tanya Chanyeol pada tukang mie ayam juga es cendol.

"ada,tapi dari sini 105 meter dari lagi kedalem gang."jawab tukang mie ayam.

"apa?105 meter? Jauh kali,,,"ucap BaekChan bersama.

~KOST-AN~

To Be Continued

A/N

Author:Anhyeong minna-san!(bahasa korea+jepang ya,,)Ini cerita kedua ku,,,, tolong Riview ya!

Baekhyun:iya,,ini ceritanya Author yang ke dua, Riview ya,,, oh iya yang mau jadi adik kandung ku bisa daftar nama kalian di Riview, nanti ku bikin KK nya, ok…

Author: ok. Untuk cerita selanjutnya,,, tokohnya bukan EXO lagi loh.

Chanyeol:apa?bukan EXO lagi?siapa?jadi EXO di pecat dari cerita ini?

Author:enggak,, yang jadi tokoh selanjutnya adalah hyung kalian, Super Junior…..

All member Super Junior: anhyeonghaseyo…..(^_^)

BaekChan:oh….(=o=)

Kyuhyun: sekar… aku ngomong ya?

Author: iya sok aja… sekalian kasih priview nya.

Kyuhyun: ok. Chapther selanjutnya aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Jadi baca ya,,,. Untuk priview nya baca di bawah ya,,,, jangan lupa yang mau jadi adik kandung ChanBaek tolong masukkan nama kalian lewat (KISS BYE)

PRIVIEW:

"yesung hyung ada kencan?sama siapa?''

"Wookie hyung!"

"ituloh…kan tadi pagi Kyunnie naro paku payung di depan kamar Wookie masa lupa?"

"enggak! sekali enggak ya enggak hyung"

"maksa!sekali maksa,ya maksa Kyu…"

"Kyunnie bilang Enggak!"

PLAK….

"Kyunnie itu salah,Kyu pura-pura ga tau kesalahan Kyu atau gimana sih? Udah minjem,bukanya dikembalin secepatnya malah di lama-lamain. Hyung lagi ngulang bikin lagu, malah di ganggu. Hyung yakin Kyu ga idiot,tapi knapa bisa enggak ada toleransi banget sih? Kapan punya pemikiran yang dewasa? ga usah manja deh mentang-mentang maknae di sini."

"hiks…"

"emang Kyu bener,iya kan? Hyung aja baru nanya ke Kyu,Wookie hyung kan blom ditanya. Hyung mau bela Wookie hyung hah?"

PLAK….

"cepet minta maaf!"

"akh,,,, hyung! tolongin hyung!"

"Kyuhyun!?"

"bisa jalan?"

"aduh…sakit,,,"

"Kyunnie?Kyu gwencanayo?"

"hyung!mati lampu?"

Priview end.

Kyuhyun: itu tadi priviewnya,,,baca dan riview ya….

Author,Kyuhyun,Baekhyun & Chanyeol: tolong Riviewnya! Gumawo Minna-san! Terus ikuti cerita ini ya!(lambai tangan ke readers)


End file.
